


Wedding Bells

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Barbara Gordon is about to get married! The groom? Jason BardHow will this end for Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Wedding Bells

Dick sat in his car, dressed in a tux. He’d been sitting in the church parking lot for 45 minutes now. 

All the while trying to convince himself to go in.

But he couldn’t, he had memorized all the cars in the parking lot. He now knew who most of them belonged to because he had distracted his mind by scanning license plates to see who all was in attendance and checked their criminal background. Aside from a few having past DUI’s they were all clean. He did know some of the cars though. Like Jim’s and Bruce. Of course Dinah, she was the maid of honor after all.

Yes Barbara was getting married....but not to him.

Jason Bard. 

The wedding was starting in 5 minutes  
The flow of people going inside had slowed to almost no one 

But Dick couldn’t bring himself to go inside.

He knew Barbara had reserved seats for her ‘batfamily’ in the front pew right beside her dad.

The thought of watching Barbara marry someone other guy. In a manner that was not the Barbara he knew. It left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. After all this time, he always figured he and her would eventually end up together. But obviously, she didn't think the same.   
Her soon to be husband didn’t even know she was Batgirl for crying out loud  
Dick sighed. He couldn’t do this, starting the engine he backed out of the parking spot and began driving toward his favorite cafe’  
———-

“Would you like a refill?” The waitress Meryl he had noticed her name tag read. She was an older woman. Dick liked to imagine perhaps she’d worked their her entire life 

“Yes please” he flashed her a smile holding out his mug, watching as she refilled his coffee.

Once she was out of view he slipped the flask out of his jacket pocket and poured a generous amount of whiskey into it.   
Yeah it was a little out of character of him, but before he left home he knew he’d need something to at least help him get through this wedding. 

Taking a sip he felt the soothing burn as it made its way down his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the hot coffee perhaps a mixture of both. He glanced at the clock on the far wall. He didn’t dare to look at his phone only to be bombarded with family asking where he was. 3:15. The wedding had started at 2:30. She was either legally married or about to be now.  
This called for a sip straight from the flask. He sighed as he slipped it back into his pocket. Putting his face into his hands

“Is this seat taken?” He heard a familiar voice and instantly looked up 

“Barbara?” He stood

She stood before him, dressed in her wedding gown, her hair and make up done. Looking like the cover of Brides magazine.

She motioned with her hand “Sit” he obeyed and watched as she took the seat across from him

From the counter Meryl looked on confused, opting to leave her table alone for the time being

“Wha-what are you doing here?” He stuttered a question

Barbara shrugged “You weren’t at the church. I figured you’d be here.”

He nodded, glanced out the window he didn’t see a limo. “So- you wanted to see me before you went off on your happily ever after.” He put on a fake smile

Barbara saw right through it “I- I didn’t get married.

Dick’s head shot toward her “What?”

She nodded biting her lip to fight the tears “I kept checking to see if you had arrived before the ceremony began. Then it did and you weren’t in the audience. I found myself not even thinking about Jason as he spoke his vows cause all I could think about was..you” 

His heart dropped, he ruined her wedding “Babs, you didn’t have to ditch your wedding cause I was too much of a woose to show.”

Barbara reached across the table grabbing his hands “No, you don’t get it. All I ever thought about was you. Dick, when I got engaged I thought ‘How am I going to tell Dick?’ While shopping for the decorations,picking food, tasting cake,this dress, Umm honeymoon lingerie.” She blushed a little 

As did Dick

She got ahold of herself and continued “I found myself thinking ‘would Dick like this?’ There were a few occasions where I stared at my engagement ring and wondered if you’d pick one similar. Dick I was about to get married in a church. A huge fancy wedding...in a church. That’s not me. That’s not how I picture my life.” She squeezed his hands

Dick looked at their hands then at her “What are you saying Barbara” he said softly

She smiled “Dick Grayson. I didn’t get married today because the wrong man was at the alter. When I picture forever I only see you. Always have-always will.”  
—————————  
Barbara stepped out of the 2nd floor church dressing room and looked down at the chapel below. She could see that almost everyone had arrived. She could see in the front pew that she had reserved for her family that all the ‘Batfamily’ had arrived....except for one person.

The one she wanted to see the most  
Letting out a sigh she walked back into the dressing room, closing the door so she was alone. In 15 minutes she was supposed to meet her father in the lobby so that he could walk her down the isle to marry Jason Bard 

Barbara looked herself over in the full length mirror. The hairdresser had done an amazing job. Her red locks in beautiful waves, her make up done better then it ever had been.

She had to admit she looked good, not to mention the dress. 

She started speaking out loud jut to hear her own voice perhaps it would calm whatever she was feeling“Hi nice to meet you I’m - I’m Barbara Bard” she swallowed a lump “I’m Mrs.Jason Bard, Mrs. Bard, yes we are The Bards.” She kept saying the last name over and over in hopes that the bad burning lump it left in her throat after saying it would go away. She felt tears beginning to swell and stared at herself for a long time trying to fight them. Touching the lace trim on her dress-Dick loves lace “Hi nice to meet you, I’m Barbara Gordon-Grayson. “ she smiled “Dick and I are so happy you could make it to our wedding. We’re the Graysons” the smile grew even wider 

“Barbara” Dinah opened the door “You’re 5 minutes late, we can’t start without you.” 

She nodded “I’ll be right down” then looked herself in the mirror giving herself a quick mental pep talk “Barbara you and Dick will never happen, stop holding onto that dream. You’re going to go out there and marry Jason. He’s a good guy.”

With that she went downstairs 

Meanwhile the Bats were growing impatient  
“Shouldn’t this wedding of started 10 minutes ago?” Jason groaned 

Tim nodded “Yeah, and where’s Dick?”

“I texted him and asked where he was 20 minutes ago- no response.” Stephanie added

Cass nodded “He texted me he was leaving his apartment 45 minutes ago.”

Damian furrowed his eyebrows “He should have been here when we arrived then. I’m calling him.”

Bruce shook his head “No you aren’t. I just texted him and told him if he didn’t get here soon he would miss his best friends wedding.”

“Maybe that’s why he isn’t here” Duke said lowly under his breath. The whole family heard him but none responded, all knowing he was probably correct.

Barbara stood trying to direct her mind as she waited in the church lobby but all she could think about was how 3 nights ago she and Nightwing were on a rooftop, a slow night.

“What’s on your mind Red?” He’d asked  
She shrugged “Nervous about the first dance .”

He had looked at her, she couldn’t tell because of the mask but she knew his eyes were furrowed “Why? You’ve been dancing at galas since we were 9”

She shrugged “Its a little different ya know, all eyes on me.”

He smiled and stood, reaching out a hand, she took it allowing him to pull her up “Let’s practice then.”

“Here?” she pointed at the ground

Dick shrugged “Well I can assure you no eyes will be on us here. “ he pulled out his phone “let’s go to the soft songs and hit shuffle, we will dance to whatever random song plays.”

Barbara nodded watching him.

Bryan Adams, Heaven. Began to play  
Slowly they swayed to the music. Her head rested on his chest, his arms softly but securly around her.

It was far from the first time they slow danced, they’d danced many times together over the course of their over decade long friendship. But still as they danced and found comfort in one another she couldn’t help but note that this was probably the last time he and she would dance like this, would hold one another in an affectionate embrace. She didn’t feel like this in Jason’s arms. She loved Jason it’s just with Dick everything was different.

“Ready?” Her dads voice pulled her out of her daydream. 

She looked over his arm extended  
Nodding Barbara looped her arm through his, the doors opening as the wedding march began. There stood Jason Bard at the end of the isle smiling widely.

After watching her step up to the alter Jim took a seat beside Bruce. He let out a sigh  
“Getting emotional Jim?” Bruce whispered

Jim shrugged “I don’t know something about this just feels uneasy. Maybe it’s just emotions.” He agreed

“Or maybe it’s the wrong groom” Jason Whispered lowly enough that Jim didn’t hear

As Jason Bard spoke his vows Barbara glanced at her family pew. Still no Dick.  
Her heart was racing

He wouldn’t miss her wedding would he?  
Dick. Her sweet friend. The one who was always able to comfort her when she was worked up, The one who knew how to make her smile, he was her first...everything. When she was with him she felt whole. Somehow when she was with him everything seemed right in the world and anything seemed possible. The idea of never being alone with him again   
never kissing or hugging never making-

“Barbara are you ready to speak your vows?” Once again Barbara was pulled out of her racing thoughts by someone speaking, this time the preacher she looked at the man

“I-I can’t do this.” A few gasps filled the room “I’m so sorry Jason but this isn’t right.”

With that she lifted her dress and made a dash for the door. She could hear whispers. But she didn’t care there was only one thing on her mind...or person.  
Meanwhile in the church people were gossiping 

Jim was trying to console Jason Bard. Meanwhile Jason Todd was the opposite “Go get him girl!” He had shouted as Barbara ran down the isle. Earning a glare from Bruce. Jason shrugged

“You think she’s really going to Dick?” Stephanie asked

Tim nodded “Where else would she be going?”

“How does she know where she is?” Cassandra asked

Bruce shook his head “Those two are so nsync she’d be our best bet to know where Dick is.”

Damian tilted his head “So does this mean Gordon is our sister in law.”  
————————  
Barbara knew where she was going. It only took glancing at the pew from the alter to realize where Dick was.

She hailed a cab and told them where to go, they were there within 10 minutes.  
Getting out she smiled, seeing his car parallel parked a little bit away from the cafe’.

Opening the door she heard the familiar bell chime, the smell of fresh brewed coffee mixed with the lemon scented floor cleaner used for the tile.

They had been coming here since they were kids.

Then off in the last booth in the back he sat

She watched him pull a flask from his pocket, take a quick sip the slip it back.  
She approached the table.  
“Is this seat taken?” She said softly   
He looked up at her, a mixture of shock, happiness and sadness mixed on his face. On instinct he jumped up, her name escaping his lips with a gasp.

His face, his beautiful face. Her man. Her beautiful, kind, loving sweet man. She hoped she’d be able to look at that face the rest of her life...if he’d have her


End file.
